


Charles and Genevieve's big day

by BrooklynNine9



Series: The tales of the 99th precinct [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Couple, References to the lonely island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynNine9/pseuds/BrooklynNine9
Summary: 6 years later after the previous story and a couple of weeks before the wedding Jake is worried that he’s not done enough and something might go wrong as he wants Charles to have a great wedding after he helped him do so.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta & Everyone
Series: The tales of the 99th precinct [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877161
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Best man problems

It was stressful to say the least when Jake was working hard in making sure his best friends wedding was all sorted as he deserved a brilliant wedding and as the best man he felt like he had to make it happen.

Amy who had wondered into their study saw her husband working away as he has done as it’s two weeks till the wedding and her husband has planned a great wedding and she can’t help feel bad as he’s working himself too much and she knows it’s not doing him any good so she decides to check on him.

“Hey babe” Amy said as she went over to Jakes desk in their study and gave him a hug and rested her head on his shoulders  
“Hey Ames” Jake replied as he turned to face his wife and give her a kiss   
“What you working on?” Amy asked even though she knew what the answer would be   
“I’m just going over the wedding plans” Jake answered   
“Jake you’ve already gone over it like 10 times” Amy said   
“I know but it’s need to be perfect for Charles” Jake said   
“It will be babe, come on you need to eat” Amy said   
“Ok only because you right mostly” Jake said   
“I know” Amy replied with a smile and she took Jakes arm as they wandered out of their study and out to the dining table where the kids were waiting to eat dinner

Jake took his seat at the table whilst Amy went into the kitchen to grab dinner that Jake had left in the oven as unlike his wife he could actually cook and do it pretty well so once he had sorted out dinner he left in the oven and told Amy when to take it out and keep an eye on it whilst he was in the study and she joined her family all at the dining table at the other end across from Jake with the twins – Holly and Harry on either side of her with the oldest two Mac and Lucy on either side of Jake 

They all began eating their dinner and chatting as normal which mostly involved talk about their days and etc.

“Dad you don’t need to worry about Uncle Charles and Auntie Genevieve’s wedding as you’ve already planned a great wedding so you need to stop worrying” Lucy said   
“See babe Lucy agrees your working yourself too hard when you should just relax as it’s gonna go be fine” Amy said   
“Ye I guess you’re right I just want it to go well for Charles” Jake said   
“It will do dad just focus on doing your other best man duties” Lucy said   
“Ye I will thanks sweetie” Jake replied

The family of 6 went back to chatting whilst they finished up their dinner and then they went and watched a film that due to Lucy’s dislike her brothers picked Star Wars but she was ok with watching it as she it made them and her dad happy.

The next morning Jake and Amy arrived at the precinct and like they normally do they made their way through the precinct arm in arm and eventually made their way to the 4th floor they greeted everyone and before they knew it after catching up with everyone they were all in the briefing room and Jake took his seat next to Boyle and at the end of the briefing Holt made an announcement that confused Amy, Rosa and Gina.

“Oh one more thing Peralta, Boyle, Jeffords can you stay behind as I need to speak with you all” Holt announced  
“Of course sir” Terry said   
“Yes Captain” Charles and Jake both said   
“Well briefing dismissed” Holt said and to which everyone made their way out of the briefing room apart from Jake, Holt, Charles and Terry

“Hey man do you have any clue what’s going on?” Rosa asked Amy   
“No I don’t understand why Holt asked them to stay behind, I’m as confused as you are” Amy replied   
“Well that is strange” Rosa said and then made her way back to her desk and Amy made her way down to her own floor and to her briefing

Back in the briefing room   
“Thanks sir” Jake said   
“No problem son” Holt replied   
“So where are we going to practise?” Terry asked   
“At mine and Amy’s” Jake replied  
“Ok everyone meet at Peralta’s for noon” Holt said   
“Ok me and Boyle will say we’re going out on a case” Jake said   
“Me and Jeffords will say we’re going to one police plaza for a meeting with commissioner Wuntch that roach” Holt said   
“Ok well let’s get back to work to avoid suspicion” Jake sos and with that they all made their way out of the briefing room and back to work.

It was coming up to 11 and Jake and Charles made their way out of the bullpen after telling Terry they are checking up on some leads and with that they made their leave but they quickly stopped by the 1st floor so Jake could let Amy know he was going out and he made his way over to her desk and due to being stuck in her paperwork she didn’t notice him exit the elevator.

“Hey Ames” Jake said which got Amy’s attention and made her look up instantly   
“Hey babe” Amy replied along with a quick kiss   
“I didn’t expect to see you again so soon” Amy said happily   
“Well me and Charles are heading out to check up on some leads” Jake said   
“Ok babe we’ll I hope you find something” Amy said   
“Thanks Ames I’ll see you later, I love you” Jake said   
“Bye babe I love you too” Amy replied before Jake rejoined Charles and made their leave 

Around half an hour or so later Amy went up to her husbands floor to speak to Captain Holt and she got up there and realised not only was Captain Holt not there along with her husband and Charles that Terry wasn’t there either so she went over to Rosa to find out where the Captain and Teddy had gone.

“Hey Rosa” Amy said   
“Hey man” Rosa replied   
“Where’s Holt and Terry gone?” Amy asked   
“A meeting I think, hey Gina” Rosa said   
“Yes darling” Gina replied   
“Where did Holt and Terry go?” Rosa asked  
“They went to one police plaza for a meeting with commissioner Wuntch” Gina said   
“Thanks, why did you need to talk to them?” Rosa asked   
“Ye just about a case will you let them know when they get back?” Amy asked   
“Sure thing” Rosa replied and with that Amy made her way back down to her desk and left her confused why Holt or Terry didn’t say anything about their meeting which they normally would do

Roughly at around half 12 Holt, Teddy, Charles and Jake were at his and Amy’s as they had managed to fit in another practise as Jake had organised a group dance for Charles wedding as a surprise after the speeches and newly weds first dance which Charles was really excited and so were the rest of the guys as they had a lot of fun learning yeh routine for the past couple of months and they had near enough got it down to a tee.

Donkey roll  
Let me see that donkey roll  
Donkey roll  
Let me see that donkey roll

“Oh shoot I’m sorry guys can we restart” Charles said   
“Of course buddy I want this to be perfect for you” Jake said   
“Thanks Jake” Charles replied   
“All right on my count 3,2,1” Jake said and after the song had finished they had managed to get through a perfect run  
“Guys I think we’ve got it” Terry said   
“I agree Jeffords” Holt said 

Shortly after they had got ready to go back to work but to avoid suspicion Terry and Holt went back first and 20 minutes later or so Jake and Charles arrived at the 4th floor and funnily enough Jake ran into his wife as she had just finished talking with Captain Holt but Jake and before she was done Jake and Charles spoke with Terry just about their recent practice and how they’d have one final one the night before the wedding.

“Hey Ames” Jake said as he approached his wife when she left Holts office   
“Hey babe” Amy replied along with a kiss   
“Did you find anything whilst you were out?” Amy asked her husband   
“No not anything solid” Jake replied   
“Ah well I know you’ll get something soon babe” Amy said   
“Thanks Ames” Jake replied with a kiss   
“Well I should get back to work” Amy said   
“Well I’ll see you soon babe” Jake responded and Amy gave him a kiss and then made her way to the 1st floor 

Jake later on made his way into Holts office to check if Amy was suspicious or had kind out about any of what they were actually doing.   
“Sir does Amy suspect or know anything?” Jake asked   
“No she doesn’t know anything or suspect anything from what I know off” Holt said   
“Well that’s good I just hope it can be the big surprise that Charles wants” Jake said  
“I’m sure it will be son” Holt replied and shortly after Jake left and made his way back out of Holts office and back to his desk and back to his work 

A few hours later their shifts were all over and Jake and Amy were picking their kids up from their grandparents house as Lucy due to being nearly 16 picked up her brother Mac and then her sister Holly along with her 2nd brother Harry and took them with her to their Grandparents house whilst they waited for their parents to finish work and pick them up.

Jake and Amy got out of their car and made their to Jakes moms house and knocked at the door and were greeted very quickly after doing so.

“Hi mom” Jake said whilst giving his mom a hug   
“Hey honey, hi Amy” Karen replied   
“Hi Karen” Amy responded   
“Come on in” Karen said and Jake and Amy flowed Karen inside to the living room where Roger and the kids were   
“Hey guys” Jake said as him and Amy joined his dad and the kids in the living room   
“Hi dad” Lucy strolled as she gave Jake a hug   
“Hi Amy” Lucy said   
“Hi sweetie” Amy replied   
“Hi daddy hi mommy” Mac, Harry and Holly all said together   
“Hey baby’s” Amy said   
“So you guys had a fun time with Grandma and Grandpa?” Jake asked   
“Ye” they all replied 

After 20 minutes of chatting Jake and Amy decided it was time to head home and they did so and shortly after arrived at their home and all the kids were all getting ready for bed whilst Jake and Amy watched tv for a little bit in the living room before they went to bed whilst waiting for their food to be delivered.

Later on that night once they had eaten their dinner and all the kids had gone to bed even Lucy who’s been studying hard for her test coming up Jake and Amy got ready for bed and Amy was finishing up the crossword puzzle whilst Jake was finishing getting ready for bed.

“Hey” Jake said as he made his way over to his side of the bed and slipped in under the covers   
“Hey” Amy replied along with a kiss 

10 minutes later and they were both settled and ready for bed and just as Jake was about to get some sleep Amy asked him something.

“Jake” Amy said   
“Ye Ames” Jake replied   
“What did Holt want to speak to you guys in private about earlier?” Amy asked   
“It was nothing just about a case” Jake replied   
“Jake can you please just tell me?” Amy asked   
“Sorry Ames I cant as Holt said we weren’t able to talk about it with anyone apart from the people involved in the case” Jake replied   
“You sure that’s all it is a case?” Amy asked inquisitively   
“Ye that’s all it’s about Ames a case” Jake replied   
“Ok thank you for telling me what it was all about” Amy said   
“Of course” Jake answered   
“Well night babe” Amy said before giving her husband a quick kiss   
“Night Ames” Jake replied along with returning the kiss   
“I love you Jake” Amy said   
“I love you too” Jake replied 

Then the two of them went to bed and Jake was finally relaxed that no one had found about Charles surprise for the wedding and he was also relaxed after earlier on in the day that his family assured him that everything was going to be fine and that Charles and Genevieve will be happy.


	2. Bachelor/ette Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Genevieve's respective parties take place with 99 splitting up and going to the select party and the couple's big day is just over a week away.

A week later and with only one week to go till the big day Jake was finally relaxed as he was very confident about his plans for Charles’s bachelor party and he finally felt like he had nothing left to worry about and now his wife can go and have a fun night at the respective bachelor and bachelorette parties.

Everyone had arrived at Jake and Amy’s for Charles’s bachelor party where as the people involved in Genevieve’s bachelorette party had arrived at Charles and Genevieve’s place and due to Jake being best man he had to let everyone know what they were doing and he planned something that everyone in his family said Charles would love.

“So Jakey what are we doing tonight?” Charles asked   
“Well buddy we’re actually doing a scavenger account” Jake replied   
“Oh my I can’t wait” Charles answered happily  
“Let’s get started” Jake announced to Holt, Terry and Charles

Whilst the groomsmen were out on a wild scavenger hunt and at the bachelorette party they were just doing casual things like drinking games and etc but unlike the groomsmen who are made up of only 99 members they were made up with Amy, Gina Rosa and Genevieve’s friends from work.

“Thank you all for coming ladies” Genevieve said  
“No problem” Everyone replied

Then they went on with their partying as they were all excited especially Genevieve as her big day was right round the corner and she was over the moon about it.

"So girl you worried about Jake messing up your place?" Gina asked  
"No Gina, Jake told me about what their doing tonight so I think everything will be fine" Amy replied   
"Well hopefully they're having fun" Gina said 

Back over at Charles's bachelor party at Jake and Amy's the groomsmen were all running round the house searching for the last scavenger clue that is apparently going to lead them to their destination.

After a 15 minutes of searching they found the last clue that revealed co ordinates which they then set off to which led them to the location which turned out to be a boat similer to the one that Charles had rented out for Jakes bachelor party.

An hour later and a load of steaks and whiskey gone the groomsmen were all full up and grabbed a couple of taxis and made their way back to Jake and Amy's to hang out for a bit before they all part ways as they are back at work the following morning.

Over at Charles and Genevieve's place the bachelorette party was coming to a close as all of Genevieve's friends from work had left and Amy,Rosa and Gina were staying for a little while. 

"Thanks for a really fun night" Genevieve said happily  
"We're just glad you enjoyed your bachelorette party" Amy replied   
"Ye hopefully ours are at least half as fun as this right babe?" Gina asked   
"Oh ye definitely" Rosa responded with a rare smile

Half an hour gone and Amy had made her way up the neighbourhood back to her and Jakes place as Jake had let her know that everyone had left and Charles's bachelor party had ended.

Amy made her way into their house and noticed that her husband had indeed kept the house nice and tidy and didn't let things get too crazy during Charles's party which even though he can be messy she knew he wouldn't do so as she asked him not to.

"Babe I'm back" Amy announced as she started to make her way into the kitchen  
"Hey Ames," Jake gave his wife a quick kiss, "Did you have a fun night?" Jake asked   
"Ye it was so fun, what about you did you guys have a good time?" Amy asked   
"Well we did indeed have a lot of fun and you and the kids were right Charles loved the whole scavenger hunt idea" Jake replied happily  
"I knew he would, Jake you've done a great job as best man along with help plan a great bachelor party for Charles and even a great wedding for him and Genevieve so you need to relax because it's going to be fine" Amy said before giving Jake a hug  
"Thanks Ames" Jake said whilst he and Amy hugged  
"What for babe?" Amy asked  
"Just for always being able to cheer me up or make me feel better" Jake replied happily as he hugged his wife  
"Well you do the same for me so I guess I'm just repaying the favour" Amy said  
"I love you Ames" Jake said before giving Amy a short kiss  
"I love you too Jake" Amy answered before returning the kiss to Jake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and for it being out pretty late but I'll start work on the last chapter soon


	3. Wedding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's wedding time for Charles and Genevieve and Jake is hoping that his detailed planning proves effective as he wants the day to go well for his best bud.

6th of May 2026  
It's the night before for the soon to be newlyweds and the whole squad and all the other guests had made their way to their respective homes for the next three days with the squad and their families staying in the country mansion where the weddings reception would be taking place outside in the huge garden area which already had all the tents and chairs set up along with the other things needed and the other wedding guests were staying in the hotel nearby.Charles and Genevieve were staying at either side of the mansion as they were waiting till the wedding to see each other with Charles staying across from Jake and Amy with Genevieve being across from Rosa and Gina.

The next morning Jake got up to check on the kids whilst Amy got started on getting ready before making her way to Genevieve's room to help her get ready for her big day.

"Can I come in?" Jake asked  
"Yes dad you can" Lucy replied as Jake made his way in to check on his daughters  
"Daddy" Holly squealed as she ran towards Jake as she heard his voice  
"Hey Pumpkin you all ready?" Jake asked  
"Almost" Holly replied happily  
"You ok sweetie?" Jake asked his eldest  
"Yes" Lucy answered before giving her dad a hug  
"All right I'm going to check on your brothers and then take your Uncle Charles to the venue so I'll see you two later" Jake announced before leaving the room  
"Bye dad" Lucy and Holly both said as Jake made his leave

Jake made his way across the hall to his sons room to check on them quickly.

"Hey guys" Jake announced as he opened the door  
"Hi dad" Mac and Harry both replied  
"You two ready" Jake asked  
"Ye" The boys answered  
"Ok well I've got to go so I'll see you guys later" Jake said before leaving  
"Bye dad" The boys replied

Before going to check on the groom Jake made his way back to his room to grab his phone and anything he left and also to see his wife quickly before he left.

"Hey Ames" Jake said as he entered the room  
"Hey babe" Amy replied along with a kiss  
"You going to help Genevieve soon?" Jake asked  
"Ye but can you help with my zipper?" Amy asked  
"Of course" Jake replied as he helped his wife finish getting ready  
"Wow Jake you look really handsome" Amy said as she saw her husband in the mirror  
"Thanks Ames and you look amazing" Jake answered as he stepped back  
"Thank you and I should probably get going to help Genevieve" Amy said as she grabbed her things  
"Ye I should go and make sure Charles is ready and get him to the venue" Jake replied  
"Ok I'll see you soon, Amy gave Jake one more kiss "I love you" Amy said  
"I love you too Ames" Jake answered as the couple parted ways and went of to the select member of the couple

Jake went into to check on Charles to make sure he was ready whilst the other groomsmen Holt and Terry made their way down to the car to wait for the bestman and the groom.

"Charles you in here?" Jake asked  
"Ye come on in Jakey" Charles replied  
"You ready bud?" Jake asked  
"Ye, I'm so excited" Charles answered happily

With that the best buds made their way out to Terry and Holt and soon enough they were at the venue which was an old classic church which Jake had managed to book beforehand.

After a few hours went by the guests had all arrived and were seated awaiting for the bride to be's arrival with Charles waiting at the alter with the priest whilst the the rest of the squad along with their families were seated on the front two rows on the right side and Jake quickly went to check up on his kids especially his youngest daughter Holly who was the flower girl.

"You all doing ok?" Jake asked his wife and kids  
"Ye dad" Lucy replied  
"Well Ames I'm going to wait with Holly till Genevieve gets here" Jake said  
"Thanks babe" Amy replied with a kiss

"Hey princess you ok?" Jake asked  
"Ye daddy I'm really excited" Holly replied happily as her dad picked her up  
"Well your going to do great" Jake said  
"You really think that?" Holly asked  
"I know so sweetie" Jake answered 

The two of them stayed together for the next ten minutes until Jake got the message that Genevieve had arrived so he put his daughter back down and gave her a quick hug and a kiss before making his way back up to Charles.

"Hey Charles relax everything is going to be ok" Jake asked  
"Ye your right Jake thanks" Charles replied just before the doors opened

The doors opened and Holly made her way down the aisle throwing the flowers as behind her Genevieve in arms with her dad she made her way down the aisle and as her and dad parted ways she joined Charles at the other side of the aisle whilst Holly joined Amy and her siblings with Genevieve's father making his way to his seat.

After a lovely series of vows Jake handed Charles the ring and to which Genevieve's maid of honour did so too and the couple were officially married and after a bunch of cheers the newlyweds made their back down the aisle and were soon followed by Jake, Amy, their kids and the rest of the guests as they all left the venue to make their way back to the country mansion for the wedding reception.

After a few speeches from family members of the newlyweds it was time for the best man Aka Jakes speech.

"Now time for the best man speech so I'd like to welcome up Jake Peralta" A member of Genevieve's family announced to which Jake got up and made his way up to the front to deliver his speech.

"Hi everybody I'm Jake Peralta and I've been best friends with Charles for over 10 years and I can honestly i wouldn't change any of it, we've had ups and downs, after all these years I'm so happy for you to have found someone who makes you ever so happy and who you can spend the rest of your life with and last of all Charles your not just my partner or my best friend but your my brother to Charles and Genevieve" Jake said and with the end of the speech it was met with cheers as Charles got up to thank Jake and as the groomsmen were about to unveil a surprise to not just Genevieve but everyone  
"Thanks Jake" Charles said as he embraced in a hug with Jake  
"No problem buddy" Jake replied as they parted  
" Now i have a special surprise for my incredible wife which I would'nt have been able to do without my best bud Jake so Terry and Holt can you join us" Charles announced leaving everyone especially Amy, Rosa and Gina confused as they had no idea what the guys had planned 

The groomsmen all stood side by side as the music kicked off.

"  
The donkey roll was the shit, that's the reason why I dance"  
"Donkey roll  
Let me see that donkey roll  
Donkey roll  
Let me see that donkey roll" The guys continued to dance which no one was suspecting  
"Donkey roll  
Let me see that donkey roll  
Donkey roll  
Let me see that donkey roll  
Donkey roll, donkey roll" As the song ended Jake, Charles, Holt and Terry finished with a pose that was awarded with cheers

The guys made their ways to their respective tables and took their seats amongst their selective families.

"Wow babe that was amazing" Amy said to her husband as he rejoined his family  
"Thanks Ames" Jake answered along with a kiss  
"Daddy that looked so fun" Holly said as she made her way over to her dad and held her arms out to be picked up which Jake did so  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it Pumpkin" Jake replied 

As the family was talking an announcement was made.

"I'd like to announce it's time for the Newly weds first dance" A member of Charles's family announced with Charles and Genevieve taking their place on the dance floor and slowly dancing away as the guests watched on  
"I'm so happy for them" Jake said  
"Me too" Amy replied 

After another 5 minutes or so it was announced that the other couples were able to join the newlyweds for their own dance.

"Can I have this dance my lady?" Jake asked his wife as he held out a hand to her.  
"Oh yes you can" Amy replied as she accepted her husbands hand and made her way with him to the dance floor  
"Did I say how beautiful you look?" Jake asked  
"Indeed you did and did I tell you how handsome you look" Amy replied as the couple swayed side to side  
"Yes you did" Jake answered happily as they continued to dance for a little longer 

Hours later and the partying was all well and done with all the guests out of the squad made their way back to the hotels with the squad all calling a night especially they had a lot of kids to put to bed.

"I should probably get the girls to their rooms" Terry said to the squad as they were all hanging out together with the kids doing so too  
Amy put her drink down and was about to go and sort out her kids until Jake stopped from even leaving to do so, "Ames don't worry I'll sort the kids out" Jake said  
"Thanks babe" Amy replied before Jake left to put the kids to bed 

Half an hour later and Terry had rejoined the squad and Charles,Gina and now Terry was back but Jake was still not.

"Terry have you seen Jake?" Amy asked  
"No but I overheard him talking with Lucy so he should be down soon" Terry replied  
"Ok" Amy answered 

Shortly after Jake had rejoined his wife and friends as they did a liitle more celebrating before deciding to turn in for the night.

Jake soon joined his wife in bed after getting ready to go to sleep and as he made his way over his wife lifted the covers for him to get in next to her.

"Well babe I told you planned a great wedding" Amy said  
"I'm just glad they enjoyed it" Jake replied  
"Me too, Amy gave Jake a kiss " I love you" Amy said  
"I love you too Ames" Jake answered along a return kiss  
"Night Jake" Amy said  
"Night Ames" Jake replied as he and Amy went to sleep holding one another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this finale and I'm that it was short but I'm working on my next story in this series which will pick up a few weeks later and involves a change in the squad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the 1st chapter and I’ll start work on the next chapter and it will pick up at the bachelor party.


End file.
